


Lobbying for Position

by somewhereinthedreams



Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereinthedreams/pseuds/somewhereinthedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laurel tells Gareth they're not working, he gears up for the inevitable argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobbying for Position

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'll try to avoid a long author's note, but since this is my first fic posted on this site, I figured I should have some sort of note. This was the first fic I wrote for BrainDead and I originally posted it on fanfiction.net, but am cross-posting it over here. I love feedback and welcome concrit. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

“This isn’t working,” Laurel commented as Gareth’s lips ghosted over the shell of her ear.

“Because no one’s watching? Because I’m still not sure what a Melanesian choir is? I can find you funding for your documentary, if you’re not too choosy about where it comes from. Or is it because you can’t admit you like me?” Gareth asked, digging his fingers into her hips as he leaned over her on the sofa.

Laurel claimed she didn’t care what her family thought, but she cared more than she wanted to admit.

She could justify the idea of them if she was rebelling against her father. But the second it became too real, she started second guessing herself and everything about them. He wasn’t sure what they were. She was only going to be in DC for a few more months. It wasn’t like he was planning on settling down. Even though he loved arguing with her. About takeout. Politics. Music. Everything.

Laurel gave an exasperated sigh and she pushed him off her. Gareth closed his eyes for a few seconds, he wasn’t really in the mood for her push and pull games tonight. Moving away from Laurel, he leaned back against the sofa. He wasn’t sure if he should just leave now or wait to see what she wanted to argue about. He opened his eyes when Laurel kicked him.

“What?” It seemed like they were going to argue before she told him to leave. Which didn’t make any sense. She invited him over. Ordered food from the one takeout place they could agree on. They had a nice relaxing dinner and didn’t talk about work at all. His phone was all the way across the room. So was hers. What in the world could he have possibly done to offend her delicate democratic sensibility?

Laurel kicked him again as she reached behind her back. She pulled out the TV remote and set it on the coffee table. “The remote was jabbing me.”

Gareth laughed softly as he loosened his tie, “So this...”

Laurel knelt on the couch next to him and used his tie to pull him closer for a kiss. “This is a much better position.”

THE END


End file.
